Déménagement essentiel
by lauraa77
Summary: EMBRYxOC - Brooklyn Hammer était une fille tout à fait comme les autres jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Son déménagement à la Push va radicalement changer sa vie et va mËme lui faire découvrir des choses qu'elle n'aurais jamais pu penser réelles.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGE**

Dans l'après-midi d'halloween 2011, j'avais décidé de passer à la banque pour encaisser un chèque que m'avait fait le père d'une petite fille que j'avais gardé. 50$. La banque était assez pleine pour un lundi en plein journée. Je faisais la queue attendant mon tour… celui-ci n'arriva jamais.

Depuis ce jour, 6mois c'était passés, 6 mois où je ne sortais que très rarement de chez moi ou alors accompagnée, 6 mois que je n'allais plus en cours, 6 mois que ça m'avait traumatisé et 6 mois que je n'avais pas dit un seul mot.

Mes parents ainsi que mon frère avaient décidé de changer d'air et quand ils disaient ça, je ne pensais pas que nous allions déménager à l'autre bout du pays, surtout près de Seattle…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le prologue, en esperant que ça vous donnera envie de lire ma fiction. <strong>

**Cette fiction concernera Embry Call & Brooklyn Hammer.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Dans l' après midi d'halloween 2011, j'avais décidé de passer à la banque pour encaissé une cheque que m'avait fait le père d'une petite fille que j'avais garder. 50$. La banque était assez pleine pour un lundi en plein journée. Je faisais la queue attendant mon tour… celui-ci n'arriva jamais.

Depuis ce jour 6 mois c'était passé, 6 mois où je sortais que très rarement de chez moi ou alors accompagnée, 6mois que je n'allais plus en cours, 6 mois que ça m'avait traumatisé et 6 mois que je n'avais pas dit un seul mot.

Mes parents ainsi que mon frère avaient décidé de changer d'air et quand ils disaient ça, je ne pensais pas que nous allions déménager à l'autre bout du pays, surtout près de Seattle…

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 10 jours que j'étais arrivé à Forks enfin plutôt dans la réserve indienne de cette ville; la Push. Je n'étais toujours pas sortit de chez moi, seul Liam, moi frère avait visité. Il m'avait décrit la réserve comme super, accueillante et surtout très calme. Mes parents avaient repris le travail, mon père Marc travaille en tant que gérant d'une entreprise de transport dont il en a ouvert une autre à Seattle, Lisa, ma belle mère travaille dans une boutique de vêtement à Port Angeles.

Nous étions en plein après midi du moi d' avril et, comme tout les jours de semaine, j'étais toute seule chez moi, pour seule compagnie mon chien Winnie étant donné que Liam était à l'université. Plus j'y pensais plus j'ai fais le rapprochement : Liam est en dernière année de FAC, celle de Seattle, il revient pratiquement tout les soirs et il vient me parler tout les jours pour me raconter ses journées. En faite les ma famille avait fait exprès de s'installer ici.

En regardant par la fenêtre, une envie soudaine me prit; j'avais envie de découvrir où j'habitais.

Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et je pris la lèse pour emmener mon chien (.) avec moi. J'ouvris doucement la porte et mis 2 bonnes minutes avant de sortir sur le perron et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Liam avait raison, la Push change vraiment par rapport à Dallas mais je préfère, au moins il y a peu de chance que je rencontre beaucoup de gens, se qui me rassure. Je réussis à trouver la plage dont mon frère m'avait parler. Aucune personne à l'horizon ce qui est normal vu que tout le monde est en cours. Je m'installais sur un rochet et détacha Winnie qui partit se dégourdir les pates.

Je resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder quand il revint en trottinant, il s'installa à coté de moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux pour que le caresse.

J'étais bien avec Winnie, je n'avais pas besoin de parler, il me comprenait parfaitement. Quand je suis triste il vient me réconforter, quand je vais bien il s'amuse avec moi. Je me rappelle le jour où Lisa a ramené Winnie à la maison, il était tout petit, je pouvais le porter à une main, ce jour là je l'avais garder dans mes bras pendant 3heures et lui il ne bougeait pas, confortablement installé. Je souris à cette pensée.

- Salut. Se fit sortir une petite voix douce de mes pensées.

Je sursauta et me tourna doucement la tête dans la direction de la personne. Une jeune fille, une adolescente d'environ 16-17ans je dirais. Des cheveux presque roux, châtains tombaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, elle avait une silhouette qu'on peut qualifier de parfaite, son visage était lui aussi parfait, tout s'accordait parfaitement; moi à coté, je me sentais ridicule. Voyant que je détaillais elle rougit légèrement toujours en souriant et reprit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Renesmée mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie c'est comme tu veux. Dit elle avec une grand sourire. Tu es nouvelles ici ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

J'hocha la tête et continua de caresser mon chien qui regardait Renesmée.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu as quel age ? Elle rigola à ses questions et reporta son regard sur moi. Désolée, quand je suis excitée j'ai tendance à beaucoup parler. Et puis une nouvelle ici c'est plutôt rare.

Je la regarda encore quelque seconde pour admirer son parfait sourire puis je me leva et écrivis quelque chose sur le sable.

- Et bien, enchanter Brooklyn de New York. Me dit elle en me tendant la main, que je pris. Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance, je suis sur qu'on va devenir de grande amie !

Renesmée et moi étions sur la plage depuis près de 2heures et elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait que je ne n'ouvris pas la bouche. Elle me posa beaucoup de question auxquelles je répondais par oui ou par non ce qui avait l'air de l'amuser et moi aussi. On apprenait à se connaitre même si une seule personne faisait la conversation.

Renesmée rigolait quand elle me raconta ce que son petit ami avait fait lors de son anniversaire. Il s'était humilier devant toutes les personnes présentes rien qu'en lui avoir fait une déclaration -magnifique avait elle dit en passant- où il avait radicalement bafouillé. Aucun son, ni rire ne sortit de ma bouche mais un léger rictus fit son apparition.

Winnie se leva d'un coup en se plaçant devant moi. Un homme arrivait vers nous en courant un air de panique sur le visage. Moi je me recula de plusieurs pas en prenant peur, toujours Winnie devant moi. Renesmée me regarda en levant un sourcil et voyant me regard elle se retourna. Je vis un grand sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Et l'homme la prit dans ses bras en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bon sang Nessie, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je suis allé chez toi mais personne n'a su dire où tu étais…

- Et bien sur tu es le seul que ça a réellement inquiété ! Ria Renesmée.

- Je suis désolée… mais en plus tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone.

Il la regardait amoureusement, j'étais sur et certaine que c'était Jacob, son petit ami. Elle lui fit un sourire qui le fit fondre et le l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche et se retourna vers moi toujours en souriant ce qui doit être contagieux quand on voit celui de son petit ami.

- Brooklyn, je te présente Jacob mon petit ami, Jake voici Brooklyn, je l'ai rencontré en chemin, c'est ma nouvelle amie ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ravis de te rencontrer Brooklyn. Me dit Jacob en me tendant la main.

Je le regardais quelque seconde et me concentrais sur sa main. Après une grande bouffée de chaleur je lui serra la main à peine une seconde puis je me recula de quelque pas sous le regard surprit du garçons et toujours le visage ravis de l'adolescente. Pourquoi réagit elle comme ça? Je ne parle pas, je ne suis pas une fille dont on voudrait être son ami et je viens presque d'envoyer bouler son petit ami.

Pendant qu'ils me regardaient, je remis la lèse à Winnie et je fis un signe de la main au couple avant de partir.

- A la prochaine Brooklyn ! Je viendrais te rendre visite dans pas longtemps. Me cria-t-elle toujours en souriant.

Décidément, elle aime sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! J'espere que mon premier chapitre vous à plus ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis surtout.<strong>

**Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je rentrai chez moi aux environs de 17h et je découvris la voiture de Lisa. Oh non elle devait être pire qu'inquiète. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la porte et à peine avais-je eu le temps de libérer mon chien qu'elle me sauta dessus.

- Brooklyn, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne sais pas la peur que j'ai eue, j'ai même appelé ton père et ton frère. Mais enfin où étais-tu ? Tu aurais pu te perdre et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé de mot.

Elle avait dit tout ça au bord des larmes, elle me reprit finalement dans ses bras et souffla. Elle se détacha ensuite de moi et m'emmena dans la cuisine et me fit m'assoir. Ma belle-mère se saisit du téléphone pendant qu'elle préparait une pâte à gaufre. Bien entendu c'était mon père et ensuite mon frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais devant une grosse assiette remplit de gaufres et ma belle-mère assise en face de moi.

- Manges. M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutais sans me faire prier, les gaufres de Lisa sont tellement délicieuses. Je voyais bien ma belle-mère me regarder, elle voulait me parler j'en étais sûr. J'arrêtai donc de manger et je la regardai. Après quelque geste en langage des signes de ma part -que j'avais bien dû apprendre vu que je ne parlais pu- elle soupira et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais sorti te balader. Toute seule en plus ! C'est tellement rare, non en fait c'est la première fois…

Je lui montrai Winnie du doigt en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais qu'il y avait le chien, mais comprends moi, ça me fait bizarre.

Je la comprends parfaitement. Une personne pratiquement agoraphobe qui sort de chez soi et seule, c'est étrange pour son entourage.

Le soir même mon père était venu me parler quand j'étais dans ma chambre. Il me raconta sa journée et puis il me posa des questions sur la mienne, il était presque fière que je sois sorti de la maison. Le jour suivant c'était Liam, il s'était même excusé de ne pas être rentré la veille. N'importe quoi.

Le reste de la semaine se passa comme tous les autres jours; réveille, douche, se nourrir, regarder la télé ou bouquiner, écouter sa famille parler, manger et dormir. Aujourd'hui on était samedi et quand je rentrai dans ma chambre en voulant ouvrir mon volet et ma fenêtre je découvris des tonnes de livres étalés partout. Table de chevet, meubles, bureau, lit, sol, chaise. Je suis sûr que même la bibliothèque de cette ville n'avait pas autant de livre que moi. Prise d'une pulsion je décidai de tout ranger. Je les triais déjà par genre puis par ordre alphabétique de l'auteur. Je suis vraiment une maniacodépressive. Je soufflai à ma réflexion et continua de tout mettre en ordre. En bas, la sonnette de la maison retentit et les gros pas de mon frère se firent entendre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard on toqua à ma porte.

- Brook, je peux rentrer ? Me demanda Liam.

Je me levai donc et ouvrit juste légèrement ma porte et retourna à mon travail.

- Euh Brook y'a quelqu'un pour toi…

Je me retournai surprise et derrière mon frère je découvris Renesmée. Elle avait toujours un grand sourire sur le visage et j'avais même l'impression que ses cheveux avaient poussée. Elle me fit un signe de la main et mon frère repartit en fermant la porte. Sans que je mis attende elle me prit dans ses bras et s'installa en tailleur à côté de moi.

- Alors comment tu vas ? Je suis retournée à la plage cette semaine mais tu n'y étais pas alors finalement j'ai décidé de venir chez toi. Elle prit un livre dans sa main et le regarda. Bon j'ai dû demander à Jacob où tu habitais pour ça. Après tout ici c'est une petite ville tout le monde sait où habitent les nouveaux arrivant. J'Espère que ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Elle releva la tête d'un seul coup et je pus voir presque une pointe de tristesse. Je bougeai ma tête de gauche à droite et reprit mon activité. Ce midi ma nouvelle amie était restée manger, au plus grand bonheur de toute ma famille. L'Après-midi Renesmée m'avait proposé d'aller avec elle à la plage où il y avait certainement des amis à elle, prise de panique je refusai et alors que je croyais qu'elle allait les rejoindre, elle resta avec moi toute l'après-midi.

Avant de partir elle me promit de repasser dans la semaine.

Je n'avais pas pu espérer une aussi bonne journée et je fus surprise et heureuse de voir que Renesmée avait quelques base du langage des signes. On s'était même amusé à se parler comme ça et elle apprenait très vite.

Les jours se déroulaient comme les autres, d'un ennui total. Les seuls avantages étaient mes cours par correspondance. Dans 3 mois j'aurais enfin mon diplôme et j'envisagerais peut être des études supérieure… si d'ici là je n'aurais plus peur de sortir de chez moi. Quand j'y repense, je me demande encore comment ça se fait que j'ai réussi à sortir de chez moi lundi dernier et toute seule; aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas pourvoir le refaire.

En ce jeudi après-midi je lisais un livre tranquillement installé devant la télé allumée sur MTV quand trois petits coups à la porte se fit entendre. Surprise, je regardai l'heure et découvrit qu'il n'était que 13h55, qui pouvait bien passer à cette heure-là surtout qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi à par moi.

Je soufflai un bon coup et ouvrit la porte aussi lentement que possible laissant apparaitre seulement ma tête.

- Salut Brooklyn ! S'exclama Renesmée toujours aussi joyeuse.

J'ouvris la porte pour la laisser entrer et m'écarta, elle me prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai parlé avec ma famille ce weekend end et ils sont d'accord pour que… tu viennes dormir chez moi samedi ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant partout devant moi. J'Espère que tu peux venir ? J'ai déjà tout prévus; je viendrais chez toi le samedi matin et on fera ton sac et puis après je t'amènerais chez moi. Tu verras ma famille est super sympa. Et puis j'en ai parlé à tes parents et ils sont d'accord, bien sûr tu as le dernier mot.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite que je dus me remémorer son monologue pendant au moins deux minutes. Comment elle a pu en parler à mes parents, aller dormir chez une amie et surtout chez des gens que je ne connais… je ne sais pas trop. Je m'installai sur le canapé et je réfléchis plusieurs sous l'œil de Renesmée qui c'était installée à côté de moi.

Je relevai la tête vers elle et hocha la tête. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches puis elle commença à me raconter comment c'était passé ça semaine.

Samedi, j'allais réellement sortir de chez moi, sans ma famille et chez une autre que je ne connais absolument pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila mon deuxieme chapitre;<strong>

**Comment vous trouvez Renesmée ? Et Lisa ? Comment va se passer son week end chez les Cullen ? **

**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sur la route pour aller chez les Cullen, Renesmée me parla de sa famille. Elle vivait chez son frère biologique et sa femme, ses parents adoptifs habitaient dans une autre maison pas loin avec leurs autres enfants que mon amie considérait comme ses oncles et ses tantes. Elle m'expliqua aussi que toute sa famille se faisait très discret et que la plupart du temps ils étaient dans une autre ville. La villa de Forks était comme on peut dire, une maison de campagne. On arriva devant une grande villa blanche. Je commençais à me préparer psychologiquement à sortir de la luxueuse voiture de Renesmée quand elle continua sur un autre chemin qui allait un peu plus dans la foret.

- Ca c'était la villa blanche soit la maison de vacances. Ria Renesmée.

A peine 30 secondes plus tard nous étions devant un assez grand chalet. Elle gara la voiture et sortit mon sac du coffre. Voyant que je ne sortais pas, elle m'ouvrit la portière et me prit la main. Doucement elle m'entraina sur le perron et ouvrit la porte qui n'était même pas fermée.

- C'est moi ! Cria Renesmée. J'ai ramené mon amie avec moi !

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment je rougis quand elle prononça la dernière phrase, surtout quand je vis arriver une femme et un homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine ou peut être moins. Tout les deux très beaux, quoique l'adjectif était sans doute un peu faible. La femme s'approcha lentement vers moi et me tendit la main en souriant.

- Enchanté Brooklyn, je suis Bella. Nessie nous parle tout les jours de toi il était temps qu'on te rencontre. Souria-t-elle.

Je rougis de plus belle et c'est le frère de Renesmée qui s'approcha à son tour et me tendit sa main. Tenant toujours la main de mon amie je la serra et mit un certain temps avant de serrer celle de son frère, comme avec Jacob je ne m'attarda pas et recula légèrement.

- Ravis de te rencontrer, je suis le grand frère de Nessie, Edward. J'Espère que ton week end va bien se passer.

J'hocha la tête et détourna rapidement mon regard du sien. Ils doivent vraiment me prendre pour une fille qui s'en fou de tout ou alors qui a été élever par des mal élever.

- Allez vite, je vais te montrer ma chambre !

Sous le rire de sa belle sœur et de son frère, elle m'entraina dans les escaliers. A l'étage je pouvais admirer la magnifique décoration du couloir mais quand j'entra dans la chambre de Renesmée j'ouvris pratiquement la bouche.

- Impressionnant nan ? Regardes le dressing que mes tantes m'ont fait.

Elle ouvrit une porte ou je pu voir un énorme dressing aussi grand que ma chambre, j'en fus presque jalouse! Waouh était le seul mot qui me venait.

Elle avait toute sorte de vêtements, y'aurais eu des prix ça aurait presque été un magasin. Maintenant je savais une chose sur ma nouvelle amie, elle avait beaucoup d'argent.

- Bon Brooklyn ! On va regarder un film tu vas voir, je crois que c'est mon préféré.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est installée sur son confortable lit avec des popcorns devant Love Actually.

Le week end c'est vraiment bien passé. J'avais même réussi à sourire ce que Renesmée n'a pas hésité à me le faire remarquer tellement elle était contente. Pendant ces deux jours ça à été que rigolade, photos, films et papotage; même Bella était venu parler avec nous.

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi j'ai été quand même soulagé, un poids en moins. Mes parents mon bien sur poser pleins de questions et le dimanche soir avant de m'endormir j'envoya un message en remerciant Renesmée.

- Brook, tu vas où ? S'inquit mon père en me voyant mettre ma veste.

Je lui répondis que j'allais faire un tour à la plage pour pouvoir lire tranquillement, enfin essayer d'y aller en tout cas. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

La porte était ouverte depuis 3 bonnes minutes, je souffla une dernière fois, ferma mes yeux et avança de deux pats. Quand je les rouvrit j'étais dehors et mon père ferma la porte quand je lui fis signe. Comme la dernière fois je pris la même route pour aller jusqu' à la plage et comme la dernière la plage était déserte. Je m'installa en tailleur sur le sable et commença mon livre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais ici mais en tout cas toute ma playlist était passée et j'étais à la moitié de mon livre, une histoire d'amour encore, qui ne rêve pas d'un prince charmant, qui soit toujours la pour nous, qui nous comprenne mieux que quiconque ? Moi j'y crois toujours en tout cas. J'ai 19ans et j'ai eu dans ma vie qu'un seul petit ami, au début tout allait pour le mieux et puis au fur et à mesure on s'éloignait, il était moins présent. Je pense que si je n'aurais pas mit fin à cette relation j'aurais souffert quand il m'aurait annoncé qu'il était amoureux d'une autre. Et malheureusement je crois que c'était ça.

Je continua encore ma lecture quand je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon épaule. Je sursauta et retira mes écouteurs en me retournant.

Je me leva en reculant de deux pats quand je vis devant moi 8 personnes dont une femme. Ils étaient tous imposant avec un regard qui me faisait peur. Je reconnu Jacob qui était un peu plus en avant, sans doute celui qui ma touché, quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche et avancer vers moi je me recula encore plus, il voulu encore approcher mais quelqu'un la retenu. Sans même chercher à comprendre je commença à courir pour rentrer chez moi.

- Brooklyn attends. Cria Jacob pendant que je m'éloignais de la plage.

Je courra à en perdre haleine les larmes aux yeux. J'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient me faire quelque chose. Et dire que Renesmée sort avec l'un d'entre eux. J'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi, prise de panique je courra encore plus vite.

PDV mystérieux

J'arrive enfin chez Sam où d'ailleurs tout le monde me saute dessus pour savoir comment c'était passé mon séjour de la réserve Makah dont ma mère vient. Une envi soudaine lui avait prit d'aller voir sa famille enfin la notre et j'avais du partir pendant une semaine, quel plaie. Après avoir parler plusieurs minutes, les garçons voulaient aller à la plage. Et dire que la plupart a plus de 20ans, de vrai ados, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais refuser une baignade à 17h! Emily préféra rester ici avec son fils Samy qui avait 3ans. Arrivé sur la plage on ne vit qu'une seule personne. Une jeune fille, elle était assise de dos et elle lisait tranquillement. Voyant Jacob s'approcher d'elle, tout le monde le suivit.

- Salut Brooklyn. Salua Jacob en posant ça main sur son épaule.

Et c'est là que je la vie, elle était magnifique, parfaite, tout était parfait, ses long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos, ses yeux vert émeraudes qui ressortaient avec ses cheveux foncé et ça peau bronzée. Elle était vraiment belle mais elle avait l'air terrifié. Je ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à se qu'elle parte en courant quand elle vit Jacob trop s'approcher.


End file.
